


Free at last

by 1toomany



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, but it's shorter than a real fic, i had this idea in my head, kind of a mob au, since we all hate sal i came up with a plan to write his death, this is actually a fic of a fic, this one is for my bb Nat, tw:death, tw:violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1toomany/pseuds/1toomany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With ocean blue eyes hidden behind dark POLICE sunglasses , Mickey glanced around the crowd gathered to pay their last respects. The sight was nothing short of a Soprano’s episode. The parade of black Hugo Boss suits, Bvlgary watches and Ray Ban sunglasses made him sick to his stomach. And even though he was a member of that parade up until couple of days ago, he couldn’t help but feel disgusted. All those rich motherfuckers that earned their wealth and position on the backs of the likes of him deserved to be in the same place his boss now was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No turning back

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Increasingly Poor Decisions of Ian Gallagher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2957270) by [Shamelessquestions (KagekitsuneXXX)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagekitsuneXXX/pseuds/Shamelessquestions). 



> This is an hommage to The Increasingly Poor Decisions of Ian Gallagher, one of my favorite fics ever. If you are a member of Dead Sal Society you will know what this is. All of you who aren't members, I suggest you log on tumblr and find dead-sal-society blog and join in. Now. We have cookies and sit around the campfire eating s'mores and ploting the murder of Sal Boerio.
> 
> I have a permission from Kay (Shamelessquestions) to post this so it's all good :)

A bronze casket was being lowered into a freshly dug out grave as Mickey stood and watched the man he despised more than anyone in this world being put to rest. He couldn’t help but feel the irony of it all.

When he went searching for the best coffin for his now deceased boss he couldn’t help thinking that the son of a bitch didn’t deserve to be laid to rest in something so beautiful and expensive. If it were up to him he would have put the man into a tin box, not a 7 000 dollars worth stainless steel beauty. The funeral was held in late hours of the afternoon and just as one of the four employees of the Di Nozzo funeral company pressed the button to lower the casket into the grave, it started raining. Mickey has heard of a saying that if it starts to rain when you bury a loved one, it means the heaven is crying. Talk about irony. If heaven only saw the man for who he really was it would have sent at least an hour worth of lightning and thunders his way.

Mickey stood there with his arms folded as he watched the grieving widow throw a white rose into the hole. She wasn’t crying, her face gave up an indifferent posture. Which is only fair, given that her husband was nothing more than a cheating, abusive bastard who imposed his rules on others and treated them like they were nothing but a dirt under his shoe.

With ocean blue eyes hidden behind dark POLICE sunglasses , Mickey glanced around the crowd gathered to pay their last respects. The sight was nothing short of a Soprano’s episode. The parade of black Hugo Boss suits, Bvlgary watches and Ray Ban sunglasses made him sick to his stomach. And even though he was a member of that parade up until couple of days ago, he couldn’t help but feel disgusted. All those rich motherfuckers that earned their wealth and position on the backs of the likes of him deserved to be in the same place his boss now was.

Salvatore Boerio was an asshole. Clean and simple. He treated people like crap, made them feel like they were nothing more than a dog shit he would step into leaving his house. Mickey was not an excuse. After everything he did for the guy, doing all of his dirty work for him, running around town like a fucking errand boy, taking his insults on a daily basis… He was glad that someone had enough balls to stand up to the fucker, finish him once and for all.

He never imagined he would be the one left cleaning the mess after them.

***

Ian Gallagher waltzed into his life so suddenly, Mickey was thrown off his feet the second their eyes met. Ian was Sal’s at the moment side piece and Mickey was perfectly aware of the fact that if there was one guy he should never be thinking and dreaming about, it was Ian. Because no matter what you do, you do not fuck around with your boss’ toys. And Ian was just that. Just another bright, shiny thing Sal picked out from Toys'r'us. And it hurt Mickey like a bitch. He had been there long enough to witness what happened to those toys after Sal’s had his fun. They ended up on the bottom of the river with their fingers burned or if they were lucky enough with only their tongue cut off. Because no way in hell could it be known that one of Chicago’s Outfit members liked to take it up the ass.

But since karma was a bitch and life decided to fuck with Mickey even more than it already had, Mickey found himself falling for Ian more and more each day. As it turned out, Ian wasn’t exactly immune to Mickey’s charm either and they found themselves starting to fall into something forbidden ,something so beautifully dangerous. They both understood that they could never continue down that road in the way they wanted to and it hurt like a motherfucker.

That is until one day Mickey had Ian pressed against the wall of his bedroom, Ian’s hands down Mickey’s pants and Mickey’s fingers pressing into Ian’s hips, lips on lips, chest against chest, breathing into each other’s mouths, moaning, shivering at each other’s touches, just clinging to each other.

Mickey doesn’t remember how it happened, all he remembers is that Ian had called him a coward, saying something like how he thought Mickey was a man of his words and the next thing he knows, Ian’s back was slamming into a wall and it all went crazy from there. Everyday fucks in Ian’s bed, with Mickey crying out Ian’s name as he tightened his grip on the redhead’s neck while he rode him furiously. And with Ian moaning _Mickey, Mickey, Mickey_ as he slammed that last hard thrust of his hips into Mickey’s body, the one that had Mickey seeing stars and the moon and the entire universe as his dick spilled between both their chests, him letting out voices he never knew were in him.

And it would have been just fine if one day Sal hadn’t come to Ian’s apartment after Ian never returned his calls and Mickey was nowhere to be found, only to see the boys in the heat of their passion on a living room couch.

 

It was supposed to be their last night together before Ian was to visit his family for a couple of days. Fiona just got engaged and her fiancee was throwing this big fancy party at his, soon to be their, house on North side. She really hit the jackpot, Ian thought, with Aaron. His family owned a small catering firm that slowly became more and more popular and at this moment they were among the three largest caterers in Chicago. When he told Mickey about his plans Mickey was both happy and kind of angry. Happy that Ian would finally get to see his siblings, God knows he told him about them almost every day they were together. Mickey practically knew everything there is to know about the whole Gallagher family.

He knew Debbie was a redhead just like Ian and he liked her already even though he never actually met the girl. Ian laughed at that of course and pinched Mickey's nipple as they were sitting on Ian's bed, Mickey's head on Ian's thigh and Ian's hand ruffling Mickey's hair in a post-coital bliss they enjoyed couple of times a day. Mickey called him a dick and Ian commented something about Mickey's every other word when around Ian was dick.

Carl was kind of a puzzle to him and from everything Ian had told him about his troubled little brother (even though Carl was far away from being little now, he was almost an adult and with his life experience he might had as well been one) Mickey could only shake his head.

Liam was doing surprisingly fine, given the fact that Fiona almost killed him with her irensponsible behaviour and a seriously bad taste in men. These type of situations were not unknown to Mickey, while he was growing up he had his share of seeing young kids OD-ing in the middle of the street and he just hoped to God he wouldn't end up like them one day. That is why his gratefulness to Sal was even bigger.

The man came into their lives not a second to soon because they were just one step away from living on the streets since their dad went to jail for murder. So Mickey knew exactly how Ian's family felt throughout this ordeal.

 

The credits of the movie they rented from the local videostore just started to roll when Mickey began playing with Ian's hair as they were seated on Ian's crappy old couch. The lights were dim and Ian didn't need much to lean into the touch of Mickey's gentle hand and put his own hands on Mickey's neck. He cradled the back of his head and brought Mickey into a passionate kiss while the brunet wasted no time to straddle his lover. He was still lose from earlier that afternoon and without waiting, he lowered himself down onto Ian's cock. The pace was slow, slower that they ever done ti before, it was like they were trying to savour every second of this feeling, this passion and want they shared from the very first time they eyes met. Mickey held onto Ian's shoulders tightly, their foreheads touching , his eyes wide open and never leaving Ian's. Loud moanings and their heavy breathing were the reason they never heard the lock on the front door. It was hot and passionate with two of them, always has been.

Ian lied in bed those nights Mickey could not be there with him imagining their future together, thinking about Debbie being right when she said that every person finds their soulmate sooner or later. Ian hoped to God Mickey was that person for him, there wasn't anyone he'd rather wake up every morning next to, not anyone who would make Ian's heart skip a beat every time he'd open the door and see that beautiful blue eyes smile back at him. Jesus, Mickey had the most amazing eyes and if that saying about eyes being a reflection of a person's soul was right, then Mickey had the most beautiful soul Ian had ever seen.

The door swung open and revealed none other than the person they were both frightened of, the person who could and would make their lives a living hell if the word about them got out. Sal was panting, his face was red from anger and he was, understandably upset to see his right hand, his protege, his son bouncing on his side piece.It all went south from there. Mickey jumped off of Ian and looked around for something to cover his dick with while Ian sat there in shock, not able to move. Sal was screaming, throwing curses and insults at both of them, running after Mickey, kicking him, punching him in the face, Mickey's blood was splattering everywhere.

He pinned Mickey to the floor and sat on his chest wrapping his disgusting fat hands around the brunet's neck chocking him, spitting in his face, his knees pressed hard against Mickey's shoulders. Mickey knew hot to throw a punch,it was not something he came into contact for the first time, he's had his share of fights growing up on the Southside . But this was different. Whether it was out of respect for Sal, which he by the way had less and less of, or simply the size of the man above him, but Mickey laid there accepting every punch. He couldn't find it in him to punch back. He listened to Sal's voice, calling him a traitor, a liar and an ungrateful piece of shit. And to Mickey it was sort of true.

After all, the man did do a lot for him and his brothers and sister. Took them under his wings when everyone else forgot about them. Nobody came to check to see if they had anything to eat, if they were warm and safe. Nobody but Sal. But one thing Mickey was more than sure of.

Ian was worth it. He was worth every punch, every insult, every ounce of fear. Ian was the one for him, there was no doubt in his mind. And if Sal was to kill him, kill both of them, it would be fine with Mickey. Because maybe if there was a better place than this after all, Ian and Him will be together.Forever, for eternity. With that thought he let his hands fall aside and closed his eyes, praying to God Sal goes easy on Ian. The next thing Mickey remembers is opening his eyes and seeing streaks of blood dripping down Sal's forehead as his grip on Mickey's neck loosened and his body slumped against Mickey's.

Behind Sal, Ian was standing naked, catching his breath, his hands clutching the baseball bat.

It took three hours for Ian to calm down, Mickey reassuring him that things will be okay, that what he did was to save them and that he wasn't to blame for anything. Mickey will handle it, hell, he's handled worse things for Sal, getting rid of the body and all the evidence was not a problem for him. The problem, however, was the fact that Sal wasn't just another dead body. He was a mob boss so his death would not go unnoticed. After Ian finally calmed down they made a plan to dump the body into the lake and put the blame on one of Sal's many enemies (God knows the man had plenty of those).

They waited until it had gotten dark enough for no one to suspect two boys carrying a dirty old rug into the car. As they drove towards the lake in Mickey's Mustang, Ian was becoming more and more nervous. Mickey had to pull over by the side of the road couple of times and hold the redhead while he cried, telling him he'll take care of things, that no one will ever know what happened.

20 minutes later they pulled by the lake and Mickey stepped out of the car, leaving a visibly disturbed Ian in the passenger seat. Sal was one fat motherfucker and pulling him out of the trunk was not an easy task. Mickey covered the rug and cringed at the sight of Sal all covered in blood. He turned his head, closed his eyes and covered his mouth and nose with his hand. Never in a million years Mickey had thought he'd end up by the lake in the middle of the night getting rid of his boss' dead body. But then again, never in a million years Mickey had thought he would feel things he does feel for another person, or in this case, Ian. He took a couple of deep breaths and opened his eyes. This was it. No turning back. This is what's been done and it needs to be taken care of.

 


	2. New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was happening so fast and when Ian's feet finally moved, he ran towards Mickey who now had Sal pinned to the ground with his knee pressing into his boss' chest and his hands gripping the fat wrists, pressing them into the ground.
> 
> 'Mickey!' he yelled, his heart beating faster and faster, threatening to crack his chest open. But suddenly, there was another voice coming from behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sooooo sorry for not posting it sooner. I had some personal issues that took every second of my free time. But here it is. Sal is finally dead and our boys can enjoy a happy peaceful future together. Yaay! 
> 
> A big big BIG thanks to the amazing Kay who gave me the permission to give my own insight to the wonderful story that is The Increasingly Poor Decisions of Ian Gallagher. I love her to death.
> 
> For dead-sal-society.tumblr.com and my bb Nat

 

Mickey grabbed a hold of Sal under the man's armpits and slowly started to drag his body out of the trunk. He had to stop few times to catch his breath. The fucker was still warm and Mickey could swore he felt Sal's heart still beating in his chest. He could have been imagining things, but the thumps against his hand increased and became faster and faster with every inch Sal was being dragged out.

Back in the car Ian was nervously rocking back and forth with his hands wrapped tightly around his pulled up knees. He tried to comprehend the situaton he had found himself in, but no matter how much he tried, he came up empty. Thinking about his life on the southside he knew things weren't going to be easy for him. But to kill someone, to take another person's life? That was not even close.

He closed his eyes and tried his best to suppress tears that had already formed in the corner of his eyes. A sharp knock on the window startled him and he lifted his head to see Mickey motioning him to roll it down.

„Look, I know you're out of it and all but I need some fucking help back there. The fucker is heavy as shit, I can't do it by myself.“ Mickey said. Ian nodded and got out of the car, following Mickey to the back. He stopped and looked at Sal's dead body and felt nauseous at the sight of a man whose life he ended  and who was with him in bed just two days ago.

Mickey grabbed at Sal's legs under his knees and Ian wrapped his hands around the man's chest under his armpits, and slowly they pulled him out and placed the body on the ground. Mickey then grabbed Sal's feet and started to drag him in the direction of the lake, while Ian stood there with his arms wrapped around his stomach, trying to suppress the urge to vomit. He closed the trunk and leaned against it, watching Mickey struggling to bring the body closer to the water. If the night Had ended any different and the events leading up to the two of them ending here by the lake were other than they really were, it would have been the perfect night. The air was humid and the moon was shining down on the lake so brightly, it was a sight out of the movie screen.

Except in those kind of movies there was usually a couple in the car making out, not the most beautiful man in this world dragging the body of a person you just killed. Ian shook his head as if it would clear the images from three hours ago and it will be back to normal. Mickey on that couch, his kisses  making Ian's body shiver with excitement, his hands gently caressing the back of Ian's neck, thumb stroking Ian's cheek. The two of them loving each other, being free in their little bubble, no needing anything or anyone but each other.

Standing there, thinking about it all while he watched Mickey struggle with the body, he couldn't find it in him to go and help the man, everything that happened earlier that evening came to him in flashes. Sal screaming, Ian running to his bedroom to get the bat, Mickey on the floor with Sal seated on his chest.... It was all too much and Ian slumped to the ground and started breathing heavy. He closed his eyes shut and let the tears fall.

The next thing he remembers was Mickey shouting _Ian, run! Run!_ He opened his eyes and saw the brunet having his boss in a chokehold while the older man squirmed ,trying to release himself from his protege's grip. He tried to gather enough strength to run towards Mickey to try to help him but his feet were glued to the ground and for the love of him, he just stood there unable to make the slightest move. He did however yell and call out Mickey's name but his body decided that now would be the perfect time to not listen to his brain. He watched the two men struggle and curse at each other, Sal's hands gripping Mickey's elbow where it was wrapped tightly around the older man's throat and Mickey tightening his grip trying to squeeze as hard as possible, cutting the air flow to his lungs.

Everything was happening so fast and when Ian's feet finally moved, he ran towards Mickey who now  had Sal pinned to the ground with his knee pressing into his boss' chest and his hands gripping the fat wrists, pressing them into the ground.

'Mickey!' he yelled, his heart beating faster and faster, threatening to crack his chest open. But suddenly, there was another voice coming from behind him.

'Yo Mick, move aside!' Ian turned around and saw none other that Iggy, standing in front of the Mustang holding a gun aimed at the two men fighting. Mickey jumped off of Sal and left the man crumpled on the ground while he ran towards Ian.

'Iggy? What the fuck are you doing here?' he asked incredulously. 'How the hell  did you even know we were here?!'

'Fucker asked where you were cuz he couldn't reach you, you had your phone off, man.' Iggy said calmly and Ian stood there frozen wondering how the hell could Iggy be so calm in a situation like this. He felt strong arms hugging him and exhaled when he realized Mickey is holding him tight. Mickey kissed his temple, whispering _it's okay, it's okay, we're good_ and Ian gave into the touch and relaxed against the brunet's chest while the man gently stroked his face wiping away the tears.

'You know,' Iggy continued, holding the gun aimed at the fucker on the ground the entire time, 'you coulda said you was going to see pretty boy over here,' he nodded at Ian, 'woulda saved me a lot of trouble bro.' In front of them, Sal struggled to get on his feet. Iggy snapped the gun, 'The fuck you think you goin'?' he nodded in Sal's direction. 'No , no, no,' he shook his head stepping closer to the man on the ground.' You do not get to move, aight? You stay put, I'mma come to you.' He came to stand above Sal and took a good look at the man beneath. The look was one of disgust and disappointment, much like every Milkovich had for the man.

'You think you're so tough, huh?' he started. 'Fucking treating us like dirt under your shoe, what, you think you own us?' There was a silent plea coming from under him when he put the gun against Sal's forehead. 'What was that?' Iggy leaned his head down as he didn't hear the words coming from the bloody mouth, asking him to _please let him go_. 'Was that a please I heard?' he furrowed his brows in wonder, 'Well would you look at that, Sal the Great asking me, asking ME! To please let him go. Well, never thought I'd see the day, gotta tell you that.' He turned to Mickey who held onto Ian, trying to calm his boyfriend down and whistled. 'Fucking Christ would you get your ass over here and help me out maybe? I'm saving your asses in case you haven't noticed!'

'Go sit in the car,' Mickey told Ian. 'This will get ugly.' He opened the backdoor and waited til Ian was seated inside. After making sure Ian was safe, Mickey walked over to Iggy.

'Here,' Iggy said handling Mickey the gun,'Take over from here, I need a smoke.' He stepped aside and left it to Mickey to hold a gun aimed at Sal's head and then reached into his pocket to fish out a joint, lighting it and taking a long drag. 'Man this is good shit' he said holding his breath.

The two brothers stood there for awhile, looking down at the man whom they thought of as their savior, but who turned out to be no different than Terry himself. He might not have used fists but the everyday humiliation they suffered through the years made up for that.

Sal spat the blood from his mouth onto the sand and coughed, but the cough was full of laughter. He looked up at two boys and laughed. 'You ungrateful pieces of dogshit', he spat. 'You think you can get rid of Sal Boerio?! Sal Boerio made your backstabbing asses, you were nothing before I took you in. Dirty, low-life thieves that didn't know what a life was until I came along.' Sal continued with his rant and both boys stood there listening. 'I gave you everything, you didn't know what shoes are until I bought you fucking Nike's. You ate, slept, had everything you ever wanted because of ME!!! ' Sal raised his hand and pointed to the car. 'I bought you a fucking Mustang! A mustang!! You didn't even have a fucking roller skates! Now you drive a Mustang, wear Hugo Boss suits. What didn't I give you?' Sal kept on ranting while Iggy stood there smoking , not really listening but Mickey drank in every word.

 He knew it was all true, everything Sal said was spot on, they were a step away from poverty or foster care. There was barely any food in their fridge, sometimes Mickey would steel a can of soup just to have something warm in his stomach. But all of the things Sal had said, it doesn't give him the right to treat them like his property. They weren't patio furniture for fuck's sake, they were human beings. It took Mickey a long time and a certain redhead with the most beautiful smile to understand that.

Back in the car, Ian was kneeling on the backseat, looking at the scene in front of him slowly unfold. He cringed when he saw Mickey pistol whip Sal across the right side of his face and couple of blood droplets ended on the back window. Ian snapped his head and turned around to lie on the seat. He closed his eyes and wished this night to be over once and for all.

Outside, Sal yelped when Mickey swung the gun hitting the man across the other side of the face. He was fed up with the talk Sal was delivering and he wanted the night to end. He told Iggy to hold Sal down while he made sure the gun was loaded. He pressed the barell on the man's forehead but his hand was shaking too much to pull the trigger. Asshole or not, Sal didn't deserved to die like this, but on the other hand, Mickey knew her couldn't let the man go. That would be the end of him and Ian, and Iggy and possibly the other Milkovich brothers.

Iggy noticed Mickey's reluctance and grabbed the gun from his hands, pushed his brother aside and ceremoniously twisted his head, like how the proffesional fighters do before the match. He firmly stood above the man, smiled at him and simply said: 'Say nighty-night,' before pulling the trigger. The sound of the gun and Sal's body slumping to the ground startled the three men and Mickey ran to the car. He climbed onto the back seat and hugged Ian tightly while Ian hugged him back.

They stayed like that for awhile before the loud knock on the window startled them and they both jumped.

'Well, I suppose that's it. The wicked witch of the west is dead, so y'all can go and do that butt thing or whatever the fuck, I don't even wanna think about it.' Iggy announced and seeing the both boys look at him in wonder he explained.' I dragged the fucker into the water, figured you pussies were too busy cuddling and all that shit. Anyway, Sal's dead, you're free, and I'm off to get some sweet sweet lovin'. ' He saluted them with one finger and walked away.

Ian and Mickey watched him go, thinking how calm he is after he just ended another human being's life. When they lost a sight of him, they turned to look at each other.

'Holy shit, he's really dead.' Ian exclaimed and cupped his lover's face. 'Mick, he's really fucking dead. You know what that means? It means we're free, it means we are FUCKING FREE!!!' Mickey took a hold of Ian's wrists and nodded.

'Fucking free,' he repeated after Ian and leaned in closer to crash their lips together. It was a simple kiss, the one they rarely had the chance of doing. Everything with them was always rushed and passionate and ended too damn fast. But this? This kiss was the first of many they would have because now they were free.

***

'So, you're serious about this?' Mickey changed gears and glanced at the passenger seat where Ian was sitting with his feet propped up on the dashboard. He was looking at the map in his hands and marking tiny spots of the places he wanted to visit.

'Uh-hu,' Ian responded not taking his eyes of the map.'Why, you having second thought?' he asked.

'Nah, just wanted to make sure this is what you wanted. After all, it means we change our lives completely' Mickey explained looking at the road in front of them.

'I know that, and to be honest I don't give a shit. As long as we're together we might as well be living in fucking Timbuktu for all I care.'

'Man, you're gonna love Mandy. And I'm pretty sure she's gonna love you.' Mickey smiled to himself thinking about how long it has been since he last saw his sister.

'Yeah? Well if she's anything like you I'm sure we'll get along just fine.' Ian glanced at Mickey and offered a smile continuing 'Howe long has she been living there? Five years?'

'Yeah, a little over five years. Got a baby and all, her husband is some biotechnician or some shit like that.'

'Uuuh, fancy...' Ian said.

'Pretty much, yeah. Still can't believe she picked that of all places.' Mickey shook his head. 'Never thought of her as the type to settle down in fucking Canada, man.'

'Well, Mickey my boy-,' Ian folded the map and placed it inside the glove compartment. He took his feet down and turned to face his boyfriend.'-that fucking Canada is our home from now on. So you better get used to it.' He unbuckled his seat belt and leaned in to place a kiss on the cheek of  the man he loved the most in this entire world.

'Well, like you said, as long as we're together we might as well be living in fucking Timbuktu,' Mickey closed his eyes for a brief second and relished the kiss. 'But let's settle for fucking Canada now, okay?'

'Okay.'

Mickey took a hold of Ian's hand and sped up the Mustang.

New life, new beginning. There they were, together, happy, in love.

_**Free at last.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Come join our squad and find me on tumblr: one-toomany. See ya.


End file.
